


Before Sunset

by zhanshan076



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanshan076/pseuds/zhanshan076
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 2





	Before Sunset

-1-

首尔时间2019年4月16日，对一些人来说，这是个平常的星期二。

然而对另一些人来说不是。至少对于裴珠泫来说。

“当地时间15日下午6点50分左右，法国巴黎圣母院发生火灾……整座建筑损毁严重。”

“你相信巴黎圣母院有一天会消失吗？”

2019年4月16日，得知消息后的裴珠泫登上了前往巴黎的飞机。

-2-

行程匆忙，飞机落地已是午夜。刚在酒店放下行李她便赶到塞纳河边。这个时候仍然有民众自发地聚在一起，河对岸的圣母院也仍然屹立，不同的是如今正在烈火中毫不留情地燃烧着。

有人在哭，有人在祈祷。有消防员一批又一批的换岗交接、瘫倒在地，有记者不停地报道。有人在不远处三两成群地唱着圣母颂。有人在别人的怀里痛哭失声。

奇迹的陨落。她想。似乎在这样震撼而令全人类叹惋的事件里，人们才会跨越种族、性别等等障碍真正平等——至少现在，至少她站在这里，没有人认出她来，没有人会打扰其他人，来自世界各地的人们都在为同一件悲剧的发生而流泪，为祈望奇迹发生作出自己最诚挚的祷告。

她想如果是记者采访到自己，他们会问什么问题，自己又会怎么回答呢？

“你相信巴黎圣母院有一天会消失吗？”

脑海里突然蹦出这样一个问题。初次见到康涩琪的巴黎，在涩琪租下的公寓，她们坐在沙发上看的电影里，女主角这样问。或者可以说是不幸的悲惨的巧合，这样一个电影里的疑问在现实生活中成了真。

我不相信。巴黎圣母院怎么会倒下呢。电影的对白连身为作家的自己都认为近乎冗长，但也不难承认极富有代入感。几年前看着电影的她心里的回答如此，几年后的现在她也是一样，对岸的火光仍显得那么不真实。

她呢。她会怎么回答呢？

她想起自己问起康涩琪的时候，对方深思熟虑了几分钟之后小心翼翼地认真回答，“我不想也不敢相信。但是姐姐，没有什么是不可能的——就像没有什么是可能的。

“我不知道。但是我不希望它倒下。”

没有什么不可能，也没有什么可能。如今这件事真真切切地发生了。她想如果康涩琪还在巴黎，她一定会在这里。如果记者问起她，她也许会犹豫得低下头思考几秒钟，但最后还是会说出那时候说过的那一番话。

到了巴黎就总是会想到涩琪。惭愧的是，看到新闻的那一瞬间想到的不是建筑的将来，不是燎原的火势，也是涩琪。裴珠泫暗自承认，冲动到第一时间飞来巴黎，也是因为涩琪。涩琪啊。

时间不知是怎么过的，在她陷入回忆的过程中，黎明到了。出门前忘了看时间，现在裴珠泫低头看表，再用力眨了眨发涩的眼睛。天色越来越亮，太阳的降临至少让火焰的颜色不再那么鲜明，总算是比夜幕中刺眼又狰狞的面目要好一些。

黎明到了。河畔聚集的人越来越多，那个自发形成的唱诗班的歌声越来越嘹亮，清清楚楚地飘啊飘，飘进裴珠泫耳朵里，很吸引人。她认真地听，甚至捕捉到了某人细微的抽泣声。合音是悲伤又坚定的，苍茫悠长，像是来自很远的地方。

黎明到了。曙光从天幕降临、再倾洒到地面上的过程中伴随着歌声，是一份罗曼蒂克的凄惨。歌曲唱到结尾部分，而日光完完全全地向人们张开怀抱，这幅天时与人和交织的画面无疑吸引着所有人。

裴珠泫转过身和所有人一起看过去的那一刻，看见康涩琪正一个人站在不远处的河岸旁。康涩琪正被歌声吸引着转过身来，戴着一顶贝雷帽，米色风衣妥妥贴贴地穿好，挂上的相机镜头盖没有关上，还在微微地晃。

我能在人群中找到你。我的目光会带领我指向你。冥冥之中，也许这就是自己有足够的冲动来到这里的原因，裴珠泫想。人们把悲伤看进歌声里，而她能够和康涩琪在人群中目光相接。一次不知是意料之中还是意料之外的重逢。

那一刻裴珠泫觉得，河水流淌的声音、嘈杂的人声、纯粹的歌声，甚或远处的火苗噼里啪啦的悲鸣，虫鱼鸟兽喜怒哀乐宇宙洪荒，一切一切都是他们重逢的背景音乐。仅此而已。

“姐姐。”

康涩琪走过来。她委委屈屈地这么小声叫道，眼眶红肿还泛着泪水却要对裴珠泫笑，想开口说些什么又停住口。

珠泫姐姐。

被抱拥的那一刻，感受着血液在激烈的翻滚，康涩琪在裴珠泫的耳边这样叫道。

-3-

就近走到附近街区的一家咖啡馆坐下，面对面。康涩琪选了靠窗的座位，这个位置仍然能看到远处燃烧着的神迹。她小啜一口咖啡，扭过头来冲着裴珠泫笑。

“所以…我们又见面了，姐姐。”好老套的开场白，康涩琪有点自我嫌弃地想。

“好久不见，涩琪。嗯…你没有变多少。还跟三年前一样。”裴珠泫顿了顿，“一看到新闻我就飞过来了。我很难过，看到之后。那时候想到了你。觉得你会更难过。觉得可能会再遇到你，所以就过来了。还好，真的遇到了。”

“我也想到了姐姐。

“起火的时候我还在公寓里画画。啊，我没有搬家，你知道的，因为我需要氛围——这段时间画的画风格有些…压抑，所以我把所有窗帘都换成了非常遮光的一种，严严实实拉上了。还是那位房东老太太好心敲门告诉我的。知道之后我就跑到了岸边，实际上当我们看见对方的时候，我才刚到不久。

“来的路上还在想着告诉姐姐。我当时特别着急，不知道怎么办才好。一边哭，一边在手机里找，在身上翻纸条。因为太急了，我甚至忘了我根本联系不到你。

“你说它为什么会起火呢？姐姐。它被烧到的那一瞬间肯定很痛。我也好痛。我觉得它消失了，我觉得有一部分的我自己也不完整了。姐姐的那个问题，电影里的那个问题，原来我答对了。不可能就是可能。

“……其实我早就后悔了。从姐姐离开我的那一秒开始。”

康涩琪绞着手指沉默。裴珠泫看着她交叠的双手，旋又看看她红红的眼睛，于是康涩琪乖乖把手松开。

裴珠泫笑着看她，“没关系的。我们不是又遇到了吗。涩琪啊。

“当时，最后一天的晚上你问我，我们会不会只适合偶遇。我说我不知道。套用了你的句式，我说，但我希望我们不是。”对着记忆里的主人公描述记忆，裴珠泫有点恍惚。她记得当时康涩琪听到之后凑近用双手捧着她的脸，从眼睛吻到鼻子，从鼻子吻到嘴唇，再从嘴唇吻到眼睛，这样反反复复吻了几遍呢，她已经记不得了。大概是很多很多遍。

“之后你说，姐姐，不如我们也试一试好不好。我大概猜到了你要说什么。我知道你会那样做，所以我说好。你也没有再往下说。”

康涩琪也笑了，大概是想起当初，笑容欣喜中又有些无奈，慢慢开口，“所以我们又接着做/爱了，一遍又一遍。第二天我送你到机场，没有留任何联系方式。”

“是在从机场回市区的路上开始后悔的吗？”

“准确来说是你说‘好’之后。”

“那么早就开始了吗？”裴珠泫显然有些受宠若惊的意思。

“是的。……我在想自己为什么非要玩那个游戏…那个电影里的情节，最后一秒也没有要你的电话号码。我不知道自己为什么非要把它搬出来。我说那是我最喜欢的电影，我是个浪漫主义者，我很向往那个在火车上偶遇，然后一起下车，爱上彼此，许下约定，然后分道扬镳的情节——但那并不意味着体验浪漫非要按部就班地执行电影桥段。但是当时我就是这么想的。”

康涩琪懊恼地低下头，“当然我也没有认真地执行到底。忘了要和你约定下一次见面就分开了。这样说虽然有些不太好，但是……我刚才还在想，如果今天巴黎圣母院没有起火……我们是不是再也见不到了。”

“涩琪啊。

“我觉得呢，如果没有这次事故的话。我还是会找个机会来巴黎，只是不是今天。也许是明天，后天，下个星期。也许是几年之后。也许会见到你，也许不会。见不到你的话我会再来的。无论如何，我相信总有一天我们会再见。想想也很有趣不是吗，哪怕是几十年之后再见的话。”

“所以说，今天之后历史也会记录下我们的故事。也许在未来的某一天，在姐姐的书里，在我的画里，在平行时空的某个人口中，他们会记录，今天证明了我们并不只适合偶遇。”

裴珠泫闭上眼笑着点点头。一秒钟之后睁开眼，康涩琪起身走到她身边，伸出手：

“要去我家吗，姐姐。”

把手搭上去的那一刻裴珠泫想，这大概并不是个问句。

-4-

从明晃晃的日光里踏进门，裴珠泫只觉得黑。看来屋里窗帘的确换成了康涩琪提到的格外遮光的那一类。康涩琪不好意思地绕过地上一摊又一摊的画画工具双手去拉开它们，屋里的摆设才显得清晰了些。

沙发比印象里破旧了，碟片码在电视机旁，卧室还算干净，墙上贴的照片数量可观，厨房也很整洁。被染得五彩斑斓的地板上却仍然满是画布、画笔和颜料盘。康涩琪真是为数不多会打扫却不打扫画室的画家，如果有画室的话，裴珠泫想。

康涩琪倒了两杯蜂蜜水，和裴珠泫坐在沙发上。沉默了一会，两个人同时开口。

“姐姐，你记得吗。”

“涩琪还有看那两部电影吗。”

裴珠泫示意康涩琪先说。康涩琪点头，算是回答了她的问题，然后问，“姐姐还记不记得第二部电影的结尾。男主角还又几个小时就要登机，但他还是去了女主角家。然后电影结束了。当时我没有来得及问，姐姐觉得呢，男主角最后会怎么样。”

“电影有第三部吧。我没有看，也不知道这个问题后来有没有一个确切的答案。我不知道他会怎么样，我希望他留下来。涩琪，没有什么是不可能的——就像没有什么是可能的。我们不需要第二天就分手，我不需要赶上明天的某一班飞机飞回韩国，当然如果需要的话，也可以需要。

“涩琪啊，那么你记得吗。电影里有这样一句台词，‘快乐来自于过程，而不是因为你得到了你想要的东西。’

“你的过程是快乐的。但是之后，你换上了遮光的窗帘。你画的画不是最完美的作品。你不快乐，因为你没有得到你想要的东西。

“浪漫不是一种定式，所以不要害怕尝试。我们适合什么，我依然不知道，但我们不只是适合偶遇。至少今天证明了这一点。

“没有什么不可能，没有什么可能。但只要你想。我都有可能。我都可以。”

康涩琪起身去翻电视机旁边的那一堆碟片。

“要再看一遍吗？Before Sunset. ”

-5-

三年前的巴黎，也是在这里。

现在说起来，故事和康涩琪最爱的电影情节的确很相像。大韩民国小有名气的女作家裴珠泫，在自己假期欧洲行的最后两天来到巴黎，闲逛的路上遇到了路边即将开始作画的韩裔画家康涩琪。

三年前的第一晚，也是在这个沙发上。

“我一个人路过，你突然小小声地用韩语叫住我，真的挺吓人的。”

“我那是看姐姐太漂亮了。”被裴珠泫睨了一眼，康涩琪笑道，“嘿嘿。刚才不是和姐姐说了吗，因为在找素材，看到姐姐的长相应该是亚洲人，就抱着试一试的心态叫了。没想到姐姐真的是韩国人，还答应做我的模特。”

“如果不是觉得语言相通很亲切，可能也不会答应。”

“……如果不介意的话，姐姐想看电影吗？我请姐姐看电影，就当是付给你做模特的报酬。是我最喜欢的电影。两个晚上的话，正好可以看两部。就去我家看吧。”

裴珠泫回过神来，康涩琪坐在她身旁，正在喝着最后一口蜂蜜水。很渴吗。大概是咖啡太涩，不合她的口味。大概是在想抛给我的那个问题的答案。裴珠泫想。五彩斑斓的地板随着室内亮度的提高更加刺眼，刺到裴珠泫的眼睛，天旋地转。她也一口一口的把自己的那一杯乖乖喝掉，然后像是在对暗号一样，向侧后方靠，坐着的肩膀轻轻地碰到了涩琪。

康涩琪把她揽进怀里。扳正。她没有说话，但是裴珠泫知道她在心里叫，姐姐。珠泫姐姐。然后时隔三年，她们开始永无止境的接吻。

看完第一场电影，我坐着的肩膀乖乖地向后靠了一点。她碰到了。就像童话里兔子不小心撞进看似友好的小熊住的洞穴，它们会成为朋友，我撞到了她。只不过我是故意的，然后我会被吃掉。她把我揽进怀里，再把我摆正，我们开始接吻，永无止境。

看完第二场电影，她说想和我玩一个游戏。我说好。之后她凑近用双手捧着我的脸，叫我姐姐。

从眼睛吻到鼻子。

姐姐。

从鼻子吻到嘴唇。

珠泫姐姐。

再从嘴唇吻到眼睛。

我爱你，姐姐。

永无止境。

-6-

看完第一场电影，男女主角在维也纳分手，约定好下次再见。我还在想下次再见是什么时候。这时候姐姐坐着的肩膀乖乖地向后靠了一点。她碰到了我。就好像一只兔子闯进门来说，来吃掉我吧。

不要有下次再见了，我只想把她吃掉。也许这时候我就爱上她了。

看完第二场电影，男主角来到了女主角在巴黎的家。几个小时后他要登上飞机，但他好像没有要离开的意思。我希望他会误掉那次航班，但是我不清楚他会怎么不做。不然我会很难过。如果我是女主角，我也会很难过。无论如何，我都会难过，想到如果这是我和珠泫姐姐，我会更难过。所以我说，姐姐，不如我们也试一试好不好。她说好。

我很庆幸，也很清楚她不会问我游戏的内容。因为她知道。然后我凑近用双手捧着她的脸，从眼睛吻到鼻子，从鼻子吻到嘴唇，再从嘴唇吻到眼睛，好多好多遍，然后往下。也许是那时候，知道她会知道我想玩偶遇游戏的那时候，我就爱上她了。

她看着我的第一秒，我也在看着她。她的眼睛很漂亮。第二秒，她坐在我面前，我透过她的眼睛看遍了她身上每一寸肌肤、每一根骨骼。第三秒，她看见了我的灵魂。我手上的画笔在各种颜料和白色的画布之间奔走变换，她知道我在画她。最后画出了什么，我不知道。但其实我知道。我告诉她说，姐姐，那是我这一生最完美的作品。你是我这一生最完美的作品。然后我把手指伸进去。我脑海里好像看见了那幅画，但是我只觉得天旋地转，我要死了。她说她要死了。她叫我的名字，涩琪。涩琪啊。我要死了。我就叫她，姐姐。珠泫姐姐。

距离日落还有很久，所以我没有拉上那个遮光窗帘，大概以后也不需要了。上一秒她撞进我的怀里，看上去倒不是手足无措的受惊的样子。这一秒我捉到了她口腔里蜂蜜的甜味，看见了三年前我画的那一副画。下一秒。下一秒我看不见任何东西，我只听见她在叫我。涩琪。涩琪啊。

我听见了。我全身上下每一个细胞都在听。然后我叫她，姐姐，珠泫姐姐。从眼睛到鼻子。从鼻子到嘴唇。再从嘴唇到眼睛。然后更深，更深。

我爱你，姐姐。

我意识到，永无止境的三秒钟之后，日落之前，我已经爱上她了。

-完-


End file.
